The Golden Age
by NarniaLover303
Summary: 100 hundred word drabbles on the Golden Age
1. Hunch

**This is inspired by ilysia's story "Glimpses of Gold". If any of you are wondering, I'm not trying to steal her story, I am just doing something like it. Ilysia knows that I am writing this too. I encourage you to read ilysia's story, since it is FANTASTIC!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Chronicles of Narnia, then I probably wouldn't be writing a fanfiction for the Chronicles of Narnia.**

As soon as Susan realized that her hands were no longer brushing the soft fur of coats, she had a hunch that something was going to go wrong. Her family and herself had surely

not been brought into a magical land to enjoy themselves in a winter paradise. There must have been a reason as to why they were brought here. There must have been a job for

them to do. However, no matter how hard she thought on the subject, she could not come up with the reason as to why being in Narnia irritated her so much. She just had a

hunch that something was going to go horribly wrong.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review, and have a Merry Christmas!**


	2. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: Still not mine**

"Susan, wake up. I think that Aslan is leaving the camp."

Susan rolled over, and mumbled a little in her sleep. Lucy shook her harder, and even gently slapped her cheek, until Susan's tired, brown eyes opened.

"What is it, Lu? Did you have a bad dream?"

Lucy shook her head, and pointed to the screen of the tent.

"Aslan just passed our tent. Can we please see where he's going?"

Susan sighed, but rolled out of bed, and slipped on her leather shoes. They followed Aslan up until he reached the clearing where the Witch's Army was, and watched in awe as the Lion walked steadily towards a stone table.

What's he doing?" whispered Susan.

"He's sacrificing himself."

Together, they watched the horror that was slowly unfolding.

**Please review!**


	3. Pulse

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, still not mine.**

All Peter could think of was the feel of his brother's pulse beating fiercely beneath his armor.

_"Alive. Edmund was alive. Edmund was safe."_

Peter kept the mantra going in his head for what seemed like hours. His brother had not died. He had not become like the hundreds of soldiers who now lay strewn across this gruesome battlefield.

_"Edmund is alive. Edmund is alright." _

Peter sighed in relief, and greedily breathed in the familiar woodsy scent of his brother. He hugged his brother to him, never wanting to let go. Never wanting the feel of his pulse to stop.

**Please review!**


	4. Shard

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Narnia.**

After Edmund, Aslan, and his siblings had checked every soldier, and healed their wounds, Edmund walked back to the place where he had nearly lost his life. The fresh green grass

was soaked a bright red. The red of Edmund's blood. Edmund rubbed his chest where, not even twenty minutes ago, there had been a gaping, bleeding hole. But it had been

worth it. Narnia was free again, and his family was safe. A flash of something shiny caught Edmund's eye, and he picked up the object that was lying innocently in the grass. It was

a piece of the Witch's wand. Just a shard of ice. But that shard brought up memories of abuse, and unhappiness. Without thinking, Edmund threw that shard of ice as far as it

would go.

**Please review!**


	5. Weary

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

Peter mounted his white unicorn, and looked around to make sure that his family was safely seated on their horses. Edmund had fallen asleep on Phillip's back, but the Horse didn t

seem to mind. He simply snorted affectionately, and shifted Edmund on his back, so that he wouldn t fall off. Susan was trying to gracefully mount her black steed, but was failing

miserably. And Lucy... well, Lucy was already galloping around in circles, as if she had been riding horseback her entire life. Peter laughed, inexpressibly joyful that his family was

safe. As the horses set off at a gallop, Peter tried to stay awake, but leading an army, and becoming a king can make a person very weary. As soon as his head hit his unicorn's

soft white mane, he was asleep.

**Please review!**


	6. Obedient

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

He was more nervous than he had ever been in his life. In a few minutes, he was about to become a king. A king, at fifteen years old! He wasn't going to lie, he was daunted by the

task ahead of him. If he hadn't had his family by his side, he wouldn't know what he would have done. Said family was just as anxious as him, and it clearly showed. Lucy was

bouncing on the balls of her feet, Susan kept on smoothing her velvet dress, and Edmund was picking at a loose string in his extravagant cape.

"Stop doing that, Ed." demanded Peter.

Edmund stopped immediately, and Peter was in awe of how obedient he had become.

**Please review!**


	7. Amazed

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

"Long live King Peter!"

"Long live King Edmund!"

"Long live Queen Susan!"

"Long live Queen Lucy!"

As the words echoed through the spacious room, Susan was amazed. These Narnians, now her people, were so ready to accept teenagers as their kings and queens. They were so

filled with confidence that these four children would keep them safe, rule justly, and run an entire country, even at their impossibly young ages. Susan took a deep breath, and

gave the crowds a shaky smile. The Narnians trusted her; they trusted her family. She would not break that trust.

**Please review!**


	8. Frail

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

As Lucy took her crown off, after the coronation and the celebration that followed it, she gently ran a finger across the silver flowers. So tiny. So frail. Yet it signified so much. It

signified a country, and that country's hopes. It signified her family, and how far they had come since first arriving in Narnia. It signified her dreams and her future. All of that could

be broken so easily. One wrong move at a ball, one law that should not have been passed. So many things could break the fragile thread that was holding this country together.

However, it was Lucy's job to make that thread stronger than steel.

**Please review!**


	9. Tease

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

"Oh, no."

Susan muttered, as she prodded at the gargantuan red dot directly in the middle of her forehead. Could it have been in a _more_ obvious place? Everyone would see it, and... no,

she could not face her family. She knew that Lucy would give her a sympathetic look, Peter would pretend that he didn't see anything, and Edmund... Well, Edmund would be the

worst. She knew that he would tease her mercilessly. She would never hear the end of it if she went down there. Susan sighed, prodded at it once more, and plopped onto her

enormous bed. If her family wanted to see her, they would have to drag her out.

**Please review!**


	10. Tidy

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

Peter straightened out the pile of books on his desk, so that everything was perfectly lined up. He had spent the last hour frantically cleaning his study. How could he have let his

study become this filthy? Where had his mind been? Everything, down to the last encyclopedia was usually perfectly dusted, and in a neat pile. However, Peter had recently been

thinking about his new tax law, and was too distracted to clean.

There was a knock at the door, and Peter yelled, "Come in!"

Edmund entered, and smirked when he saw Peter feverishly running around his office, straightening out books, and dusting every surface in sight. Edmund leaned against the

mahogany desk and muttered,

"Honestly, Peter. Why are you always so tidy?"

**Please review!**


	11. Frantic

**Disclaimer: _Still_ not mine.**

"LUCY!"

The frightened scream could be heard for miles. It was a cry that chilled the bone. It was the cry of a brother screaming desperately for his sister. Edmund Pevensie had just seen

his sister fall through the lake whose ice had supposedly been frozen solid by the recent snow. Obviously, that was not true. Edmund was frantic trying to reach his sister. He

could see her splashing in the large hole that had been created by her falling. Her heavy furs were weighing her down, and if Edmund didn't reach her in time, then she would go

under. He desperately dived onto the ice, and barely caught his sister's frozen hand. He heaved with all of his might, and the palace guards found them there, half an hour later,

frozen, but safe.

**Please review!**


	12. Adult

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

There were many times in Peter's life that he had felt like an adult. When his father went off to war, and he was the man of the house. When they were sent off to the country, and

his mother had told him to take care of the family. When they entered Narnia, and he had to lead an army. When he became a king. However, he never felt more like an adult than

when Orieus asked him when he was planning on marrying. Peter stared at his teacher for a few minutes, and then shook his head. Peter wasn t quite adult enough for _that_.

**Please review!**


	13. Bed

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

Lucy woke up, and immediately clutched her pounding head. It felt as if a knife was splitting it in two. Her nose was congested, and all she wanted to do was lie in her large,

comfortable bed. However, she had to attend to the growing dispute between the fauns and the Bears, and then had to entertain their guests at the ball that Susan was throwing

tonight. Lucy gazed at the silken sheets that covered her bed. Then, she groaned and leaped back into the covers, and buried her head beneath the fabric. Her siblings would have

to handle without her today, because all Lucy wanted to do was lay here in her bed.

**Please review!**


	14. Book

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

Peter moaned as he looked at how much he had left to read. Honestly, he understood that being king came with certain responsibilities, but couldn't someone else take care of the

taxes? Aslan's mane, was there a more boring subject for a book to be written on?

_Well, it could be mathematics._ Peter thought sullenly.

He sighed, and flipped back to his page. He tried reading for another five minutes, before going to search for Ed. Honestly, _he_ certainly wasn't the politician in the family.

**Please review!**


	15. Dark

I don't think that I can apologize enough fo not writing in this long. Unfortunately, I have just not had any inspiration at all lately. Luckily, Voyage of the Dawn Treader just came out on DVD, and it sparked a light in my head. I really hope that everyone enjoys!

The winter had always seemed so dark to Edmund. What a pointless season. Why couldn't it just be sunny all year long? Why did the coldness have to sneak in and make everything so depressing, and bleak, and... dark? Everyone kept on trying to make Edmund cheerful, but what was the point when all he wanted to do was mope? He was doing exactly this when Susan came into to his room.

"Come on Ed." she said.

"Peter and Lucy want to have a snowball fight, and I just can't refuse them."

Edmund smiled. Maybe the winter season was good for one thing.

Beating his siblings.

Please review? :)


	16. Airplane

Lucy was outside with Peter, Edmund, and Susan, and all of their attendants, having a large picnic, when Lucy heard a strange "wooshing" sound coming from the sky. It reminded her of... something. Something from Spare Oom. Suddenly, images of hundreds of people crowded into subway stations, and the Pevensies crowded into a small underground room flooded in to her head. She gasped, and Peter looked over at her in alarm.

"What is it, Lu?"

She looked up at him, befuddled.

"The strangest word just popped into my head. Airplane."

Peter scrunched his eyebrows together.

"A strange word, indeed. I wonder, what in Aslan's name is an airplane?"


	17. Portrait

Edmund walked lazily down the stone pathway that led to a small, private garden that Lucy frequently occupied. Edmund had been trying to make sense of an Old Narnian paragraph for over an hour,

and finally decided to call upon his younger sister for help. She had picked up the language surprisingly fast, and spoke it fluently. He saw Lucy sitting on a stone bench, hunched over a piece of

parchment, with a feather quill moving gracefully across it. Edmund snuck up behind her, and gasped. Unfolding on the piece of paper was a surprisingly realistic portrait of Peter and Edmund, laughing

over the breakfast table. Lucy turned around at the small sound that he had made, and stammered, "I- it's a portrait. For Peter's birthday."

Edmund smiled, and ruffled her hair.

"He'll love it."


	18. KingPeter

**I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia.**

Being king was strange. Being High King was even stranger. Everyone did what you told them to do, they followed orders without questions, and they put their trust in Peter so completely. Sometimes

Peter thought that the Narnians must be insane to risk their lives for him. He was still just a child. He had been fourteen years old at the time he was put on the throne. Even when he was just Prince

Peter, they had respected him, had followed him into battle, had given their lives to protect him! Peter loved his "job", but sometimes he wished that he could have just stayed Peter Pevensie of

Finchley, England.


	19. Trust

King-Edmund

Being king was hard. Especially when you were a traitor. Edmund knew that some of the creatures in Narnia still did not trust him for his previous actions. Sometimes, Edmund didn't think that was fair.

Had he not proved that he would die for his people? Thast he would go to war to prevent innocent people's lives from being lost? He had done everything to earn their trust, yet he still had not gained it.

However, Edmund also knew that as their king, he needed to give them independence. He needed to let them think for themselves, or else it would only make matters worse. He needed to be a good

king, or else trust would be lost forever.


	20. Apple

Apple

Lucy sat down at the long oak table, and stared down at the long oak table. Nine years old. She went from twenty-one to nine years old in the course of one hour. She could not stop thinking of Narnia.

Of the way that the grass smelled, how the wind felt when it flowed through her long hair. She ran her fingers through her short bob, and felt like crying. But she wouldn't. She couldn't. She had to be

the strong one this time. She stared at the fruit bowl, at the dull colors, and picked up a red apple. She bit into it, chewed, and swallowed. Even the apples were better in Narnia.


	21. Belief

**A/N. I know, I know. Susan doesn't believe in Narnia when they return. I'm sorry, but I thought that she could at least see him somewhere. I hope you enjoy, een if it isn't completely accurate! Sorry about that! Hope you enjoy anyway! :)**

Susan sat upright in her pew at church. Arguments with her siblings always made her more posh than usual on the outside, but on the inside, emotions raged around.

She knew that she had been much too harsh with her disbelief in Narnia. Her siblings had been kind about it, for the most part. Peter had quietly accepted her disbelief,

Edmund had given her a slightly pitying look, but had let the matter be. Lucy however, never gave up. She would lecture Susan, and beg with her, but this time she had

screamed herself hoarse with her will to make her older sister believe again. Yet, no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't find Aslan in this world. She just couldn't.

And then she opened up the Bible in front of her, and saw a depiction of a lion protecting a lamb, and smiled through her hard mask.


	22. Close

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Narnia...**

It didn't really hit Peter how close he and his brother had grown until a knock woke him from his sleep. He wearily called for the unknown person to enter, and tried to sit up in his

bed so he was a bit more dignified. When his younger brother entered, Peter saw that he was so pale that he was almost glowing. Immediately Peter was wide awake. Something

was wrong with Edmund, that much was obvious. The younger boy slowly walked over to the side of his brother's bed. He whispered, "I had a nightmare about her." Without a

second thought, and with no hint of embarrassment, Peter pulled aside his covers and let his brother climb in.

**Please review!**


	23. Brother

**Many, many, many apologies about how slow I have been with updating this! **

**Disclaimer: I _still _don't own Narnia...**

Of all of the gifts that Aslan had given to Edmund, the one that he was the most thankful for was his brother. At the beginning of their time in Narnia, Edmund had been horrible to

Peter. They were always fighting and never showing any affection for each other. Now, even with Peter being eighteen and Edmund quickly approaching his fifteenth, their displays

of affection we're heartfelt and occurred quite often. They very rarely fought, and we're extremely close to each other. Edmund knew that he could now trust his brother with

anything. He never had to be scared in battle again because he knew that his brother was right behind him, protecting him with his life and his love.


	24. Awkward

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Narnia.**

Lucy shuffled her feet, already extremely nervous. The heavy silks and many jewels that covered her from head to toe jangled from this tiny motion. Usually, Lucy wore dresses

made out of light fabrics that barely passed her ankles so she could easily keep up with her brothers in training. However, tonight was her coming of age ceremony, and her

handmaidens and older sister had been relentless in their efforts to make Lucy the most beautiful woman in Narnia. According to their many praises and the fact that her brothers'

mouths hit the ground when they saw her, Lucy did not feel beautiful. She just felt awkward.

**Please review!**


End file.
